battle_spiritsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bashin Episode 04
The fourth episode of the anime series Battle Spirits Shounen Toppa Bashin. Popular idol My Sunshine disappears before a concert, and while searching for her, Bashin finds her alter-ego Suiren instead. Summary: A raffle was held on Battle Spirits TV to win two tickets to a My Sunshine concert. Card Sensei won the prize. However, he couldn't invite his intended target, when Bashin and Meganeko showed up, and Hayami encouraged he give the tickets to them instead. At the concert hall, Bashin found that he was sitting next to Striker. Both agreed that seeing My Sunshine was more important than their respective hobbies. Unfortunately, the concert was put on indefinite hold when My Sunshine went missing. This was a regular occurrence at My Sunshine concerts, and it was beginning to estrange her fanbase. Bashin decided to go search for her, in fear that they would cancel her shows altogether soon. While walking through restricted areas, Bashin learned that Aibou had come along too, and was a My Sunshine fan himself. He also encountered a card battle between a guard and a hooded girl, actually Suiren in disguise, who summoned an X-rare to win the match. Bashin approached her, hoping that she would battle with him. However, they were soon found by My Sunshine's manager, who explained that they were in a restricted area. Bashin ran, taking Suiren along with him. Once they were safe on the roof, Suiren asked why he bought her there too. Bashin, not knowing her secrets, assumed she was just searching for My Sunshine as well. Wanting him to go back, and not paying attention to the fact that she wasn't My Sunshine at the time, Suiren offered Bashin her autograph. Fortunately, Bashin didn't realize the truth, and just thought she was My Sunshine's friend. Bashin told her that My Sunshine was being selfish by not performing for her fans. This bothered her, as she felt she had to work too much, and wanted time to play Battle Spirits. Bashin was excited to hear that My Sunshine also played Battle Spirits. Suiren removed her hood, revealing herself, and the two, both chosen card battlers, had a battle in Isekai world. Bashin won the match, and afterwards, they were found again by My Sunshine's manager. Suiren tried to explain, but Bashin interrupted, saying that it was okay because he was with My Sunshine's friend. Not buying it, they were both kicked out. Bashin wondered if Suiren was lying about being My Sunshine's friend. He told her that it was okay, because they were friends now. Bashin was susprised that this caused her to blush. After this, Suiren soon changed back to My Sunshine, and went on stage. Matches: Suiren vs. Guard Turn 10 (Guard): -On Suiren's field is Skulldevil, Rib-Reaper, Sha-Zoo, and 2 Bone-Gladiator. On the guard's field is Emeraldscissor, Shockeater and 2 Hercules-Geo. -Guard summons Ziga-Wasp and The BlastTiger Tigald. Turn 11 (Suiren): -Suiren summons The SevenShogun Desperado. One core is removed from all spirits with its effect when summoned. It depletes all six 6 of the guard's spirits, so Desperado gets 6 cores. Winner: Suiren Bashin vs. Suiren Turn 10 (Bashin): -On Bashin's field is Taurusknight, Metalburn and Skeleton-Jaw. On Suiren's field is Bone-Gladiator. Turn 11 (Suiren): -Suiren summons Skulldevil and 2 Darkwitch at LV2. -Suiren attacks with Darkwitch. Bashin's Taurusknight is destroyed with its effect. -Bashin takes a life. 4 lives remain. -Suiren attacks with Darkwitch. Bashin's Metalburn is destroyed with its effect. -Bashin takes a life. 3 lives remain. Turn 12 (Bashin): -Bashin summons Taurusknight at LV2 and Lizardman. -Bashin attacks with Lizardman. -Suiren blocks with Bone-Gladiator. Bone-Gladiator is destroyed. -Bashin attacks with Skeleton-Jaw. -Suiren blocks with Skulldevil. Skulldevil is destroyed. Turn # N/A (Suiren): -Suiren summons Bone-Gladiator. -Suiren attacks with Darkwitch. Taurusknight is destroyed. -Bashin takes a life. 2 lives remain. -Suiren attacks with Darkwitch. Skeleton-Jaw is destroyed. -Bashin takes a life. 1 life remains. Turn # N/A (Bashin): -Bashin summons Skeleton-Jaw. -Bashin plays Double Draw. -Bashin plays Flame Tempest. All spirits with 3000 BP or less are destroyed. -Bashin attacks with Lizardman. -Suiren takes a life. 1 life remains -Bashin attacks with Skeleton-Jaw. -Suiren takes the last life. Winner: Bashin Battle Spirits Lecture Segment: The featured cards are Bone Gladiator, which can't be blocked by green spirits, and Darkwitch, which can destroy an exhausted spirit when it attacks. Cards Used: Red: BS01-008: Metalburn BS01-013: Taurusknight BS01-016: Skeleton-Jaw BS01-018: Lizardman BS01-117: Double Draw BS01-122: Flame Tempest Purple: BS01-028: Skulldevil BS01-029: Rib-Reaper BS01-035: Bone-Gladiator BS01-036: Sha-Zoo BS01-040: Darkwitch BS01-X02: The SevenShogun Desperado Green: BS01-054: Shockeater BS01-058: Hercules-Geo BS01-063: Emeraldscissor BS01-064: Ziga-Wasp BS01-068: The BlastTiger Tigald Episode Cast: Toppa Bashin- Mutsumi Tamura J Sawaragi- Kaya Miyake Suiren- Ayahi Takagaki Striker- Ryosuke Sakamaki Meganeko- Akemi Kanda Mama- Tomoko Kawakami Card Sensei- Riki Kitazawa Aibou- Rie Nakagawa Okyou- Akiko Kimura Pink- Cho Female Announcer- Reiko Takagi Manager- Takayuki Sasada Guard- Hiroshi Shirokuma Staff A- Kenichi Mochizuki Staff B- Anri Katsu Spectator- Takayuki Fujimoto Main Staff: Script: Toshimitsu Takeuchi Storyboard: Osamu Tsuruyama Episode Director: Hiroaki Kudou Animation DIrector: Akira Kikuchi Trivia: * From this episode on, Reiko Takagi performs the voice of Female Announcer, rather than Misato Fukuen. Category:Episodes: Shounen Toppa Bashin